


Slow and Steady Wins Spiritual Enlightenment

by DraceDomino



Series: Everyone's Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle [4]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other, Pregnant Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Slow Sex, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Fluttershy's a wonderful submissive, and as a treat Principal Celestia let her pick an evening activity for them to enjoy. Desperately wanting to introduce her mistress to one of her very best friends, Fluttershy takes Celestia and Luna for a bit of relaxation therapy at Treehugger's yoga studio. The smell of incense, the slow motion of beautiful bodies...surely nothing could possibly happen that might be inappropriate, right?





	

Slow and Steady Wins Spiritual Alignment  
Everyone’s Best Friend is Twilight Sparkle Side Story 02  
-By Drace Domino

“This is a waste of time.” Luna grumbled, speaking low enough that only her sister could hear. The two women were walking just a few steps behind Fluttershy, who was carrying herself forward with quite an excited spring to her step. As the three women made their way down the street to a beige building at the far end Luna simply gave another scoffing noise, and glanced at Celestia with a slightly sour look on her face. “This is silly. Do I really need to be here for it?”

“Hush.” Celestia hissed back with a smile on her face flirting somewhere in between mischievous older sister and harsh dominant. She even allowed a hand to drop down and grab ahold of Luna’s, offering it a sharp little squeeze. Ever careful to make sure that Fluttershy was out of earshot she whispered back to her sister, quirking a brow as she did so. “Fluttershy sat there patiently while you drug us to the art show. I think you owe it to her to come along for her little treat.”

“...very well.” Luna was still less than enthused, but she relented with a soft purse of her lips and a gust of air. Her breath blew a few locks of her dark hair away from her face, showing her older sister a look of forced acceptance. “I suppose it will be good exercise, at least.”

“And the pants aren’t bad, either.” Celestia responded with a grin, and let her eyes trickle forward to the young woman walking ahead of them. All three women were wearing dark yoga pants for the occasion; required garments for the visit to Fluttershy’s friend’s shop. Skintight fabric that gripped all three of them perfectly, and in the moment Celestia was enjoying just how well they wrapped around Fluttershy’s ass. With a soft chuckle behind her throat she even lingered back a few steps, long enough to gaze at the sculpt of her younger sister’s rear, as well. Her eyes narrowed and she let her gaze trickle over both of them; and she felt a rush of excitement fill her up for a few heated seconds. “...not bad at all.”

The three women continued, with Celestia taking the rear as her eyes remained transfixed upon a pair of them. She was far more excited to give Fluttershy a treat than Luna was; but then, she had always been of the mindset that good pets deserved a reward. A treat for all their service, for behaving, for doing everything that their mistress ordered without any trace of hesitation. To that end Fluttershy was a very, very good pet, and when she asked Celestia and Luna to join her at Treehugger’s yoga studio there was no way that Celestia could resist. As the oldest of the three women continued along she tugged at the sides of her own yoga pants, smirking a little at the grip of the skintight fabric. Though Fluttershy and Luna were sporting two of the most perfectly sculpted asses that Celestia had ever seen she herself wasn’t totally without her own show through the material; the sculpt of her cock was firmly outlined and quite visible. If anything the noticeable bulge had increased in size since she had lingered in the back to study those flawless asses, and by the time they reached the doorway it was undeniable that she was sporting something impressive.

Months had passed since she had since gotten her cock, and she had made use of it on a daily basis. Even before Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer had assisted her in acquiring a magical member Principal Celestia had been a creature of great sexual desire, and the addition of that throbbing length had only intensified those impulses. Now she had a body just like Fluttershy and the rest of her friends; the power of a youthful cock with the maturity and experience of a middle-aged mistress. She had put it to good, good use over the past few months...fucking Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Trixie, countless other students...and culminating in the crowning achievement of impregnating her own sister. As Luna and Fluttershy turned to enter Treehugger’s studio Celestia was able to catch a glance of her sister from the side; that wide and swollen belly that was visibly pregnant. The sight of it, as well as the knowledge that it was hers made her cock bulge against her yoga pants all the more readily.

Celestia lingered at the entrance for just a moment, drawing a deep breath before stepping inside. She wasn’t sure what Fluttershy’s friend had planned for them that evening, but she was certainly hoping that it wasn’t the sort of yoga exercise that required restraint. She had never been particularly good at that.

“Welcome, welcome, your auras are all warm and wonderful.” When the three finally stepped inside they were greeted by the woman that ran the studio; one of Fluttershy’s most unique friends, Treehugger. Pale green skin sat underneath a series of long red dreadlocks, half-covered by a flowered bandana tied around the back of her head. She was tall and skinny; flat chested underneath a dull yellow muscle shirt with lanky legs hiding under a layer of baggy denim pants. Her pants hung low and left a midriff exposed that bordered on the obscene; the first glimpses of the cleft of her lap visible just above her belt. With a gaze that was at the same time sleepy and insightful the young woman smiled to all three, and she held her arms out in a wide and inviting gesture. “I promise that by the time you leave your chakras will feel brand new. Considering they’re, like, thousands of years old...that’s pretty impressive.”

“Oh, thank you so much for seeing us today, Treehugger!” Fluttershy chirped happily, stepping forward and embracing her friend. The two girls hugged firmly, Fluttershy’s full bust squeezing against Treehugger’s tiny breasts. There was a fond look that crossed both of their faces as they embraced, and when they pulled back Fluttershy gestured to the sisters behind her. “This is Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. They’re the ones I told you about.”

“Right on, babes, right on.” Treehugger spoke up with a casual smile, stepping forward to gaze at the other two. She moved ahead and without any hesitation or permission, laid a single flat hand against Luna’s pregnant belly. It rested calmly there for a second, and as Luna gave a shocked look Treehugger offered a wide smile. “Your baby is, like, fully in tune with the cosmic balance. I can tell it’ll have an aura of pale blue with a hint of mint. Many good vibes, I bet it’ll make for an awesome jam band bongo player.”

“Celestia…” The twitch on Luna’s brow was enough to tell her older sister that she was losing her patience, but thankfully Celestia was quick to sweep in. She stepped forward and stole Treehugger’s hand and gave it a firm shake, before quite easily moving in to embrace the girl just as Fluttershy had done. Celestia’s full figure squeezed in close against Treehugger’s own, and she was pleasantly surprised to feel the thin young woman’s arms move around her back in turn.

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Treehugger.” Celestia smiled warmly, squeezing her hands down the other girl’s back. Another rush of heat ran through her from the gentle press of Treehugger’s lap against her already throbbing bulge, but she swallowed her strain for long enough to gently pull away. “Fluttershy said you’re the best at...uh...aligning...chakras.”

“Fluttershy has a very old soul.” Treehugger smiled as she pulled back, though she kept her hands resting on Celestia’s shoulders. Her eyes were half-lidded as she spoke, but it was with the same gentle expression of lazy contentment that she always wore. “She has one of the most radiant spirits I’ve ever encountered, her cosmic alignment is pure and soothing, and she fucks like a champion.”

Fluttershy blushed, Celestia grinned, and Luna just facepalmed.

“That she does indeed.” Celestia beamed even wider, and gestured further into the studio. “Shall we?”

In the ensuing seconds Treehugger just nodded sweetly and slipped one of her arms around Fluttershy’s, walking with her friend and leading them into the main area. Celestia and Luna lingered behind, with Luna giving her sister one more little glare as she cradled her hands underneath her pregnant belly.

“What in the world is that smell?” She gave a little whining noise, to which Celestia offered only a sharp hiss of correction. The scent of incense and other...burnable substances filled the room quite thoroughly, but its aroma was pleasant and soothing to anyone that drew it in with an open mind. Celestia gently elbowed her sister in the arm before heading on into the room right behind Fluttershy and Treehugger, eager to enjoy the reward for her pet. Eventually, with a soft grunt Luna finally tailed along, tugging at her tight, tight yoga pants as she did so.

 

“...and as we exhale, we envision our breath is one of beautiful light…” Treehugger spoke soothing as she stretched forward, standing in front of all three women. To start with she had pulled the three into a fairly routine bit of yoga; stretching and working out the knots in their bodies with slow and fluid movement. She moved without any restriction within her baggy jeans and her muscle shirt, and her red coils of dreadlocks bounced around her face as she pulled herself back up. She gave an amused look at the trio that stood before her, all emulating her actions and pushing them to keep going with her same mellow tone. “It’s like...a drop of your favorite warm tea rolling off the edge of your ceramic mug. It could be blood orange rooibos tea...gyokuro tea...or even just plain old izu matcha. Whatever organic flavor reminds you of lives past. Good. You’re doing beautifully, babes...there’s such a sweet energy in the room…”

In a perfect row, the three women all handled the slow yoga session with mixed results. Fluttershy was clearly an old veteran of Treehugger’s lessons, and she had rather quickly and efficiently entered a soothed state. There was a look on her face that was nothing short of pure bliss and contentment, and as she rocked slowly back and forth with her arms held high and her back bending forward her motions were as fluid as water. Even Luna; after all of her complaining, had taken to it. The contemplative nature of stretching and trying to find one’s inner breath set well with the older woman, and she hadn’t put up a single fuss since they had begun. She was stretched and rocking with the best of them, even with her pregnant stomach hanging low, slightly peeking out from the underneath of her own shirt.

Of all the three, only Celestia seemed to be having trouble. She was more than willing to give yoga a fair shot, but it was clear the whole concept of peace and contemplation were somewhat lost on her. She fidgeted even as she tried to mirror the motions of the others, and despite her best efforts she had been unable to quell the bulge within her yoga pants. A quick glance over to Fluttershy’s own lap told her that she wasn’t the only one, and yet Fluttershy seemed so...at peace. She wasn’t struggling to keep her composure; at least not on the same level of her principal. Celestia continued to lightly fumble her way through every last motion as Treehugger continued to instruct them, talking about envisioning their breath as all sorts of things while giving them images to mirror. In the past half hour she had been asked to envision her breath as a gust of wind, as a ball of light, as a pretty bird, and even as the color of hope. Whatever that meant.

Needless to say, the principal; though supportive throughout, was relieved when Treehugger finally spoke of their next exercise.

“Good, babes. You are all close to finding your perfect heartspace consciousness.” She clapped her hands together, and gestured towards a pair of yoga mats there on the floor. “For our next exercise, you’ll need to remove as much clothing as is comfortable for you. We’ll be pairing up; I’ll be with Fluttershy, and the sisters should remain together to nurture their already strong bond.” She gave another slow, half-sleepy smile to the trio. “This is an exercise in intimacy, and reconciling your physical pleasure with your own inner peace.”

“...I like this one already.” Principal Celestia beamed, already moving to take her hands down to the edge of her shirt. She pulled it up quickly and practically tossed it across the room, before casting a predatory gaze upon her own pregnant sister. “...hope you’re ready, slut, I’ve been wanting to fuck you from the second you poured into those pan--” She was unexpectedly cut off by Treehugger’s touch; the naturalist’s hand moving forward to rest against Celestia’s bare chest. She caught the older woman with a thoughtful gaze, and as Celestia stared she spoke in a tone meant to educate rather than condemn.

“There are no ‘sluts’ within these walls.” She offered, before pondering the statement briefly. “Or rather; we are all sluts. Sluts to the cosmic shifting of our place in the galaxy. Sluts to becoming one with our own peace. Say it with me, Principal Celestia: I am a whore for tranquility. Ready?”

“I am a whore for tranquility.” Both women spoke in unison, and Treehugger gave a pleased smile.

“You have a very energetic and lusty spirit.” The young woman complimented Celestia, just before turning back to Fluttershy. “It is no wonder Fluttershy’s spiritual heatmark shifts when you speak.”

Fluttershy blushed, but for the life of her Celestia had no fucking idea why.

 

The four women stripped to a point of comfort between them; the sisters drawing themselves down to nothing and Fluttershy kneeling on the yoga mat wearing only the piercings in her nipples and across the underside of her cock. Only Treehugger chose to wear a bit of clothing for the next session; her bandana pulled back across her red dreadlocks and her muscle shirt hanging from her flat chested frame. True to her words the next session was indeed more intimate, and she asked Celestia and Fluttershy to kneel right beside each other while she took Luna by the hand and stood nearby.

“As slowly as you can, Luna.” Treehugger smiled, and began to lower herself right alongside the vice principal. “Picture your sister’s cock going into you like it’s a shaft of sunlight creeping underneath the windowsill in the morning...or picture your pussy is just like your mouth, and it can taste every inch that it slooooowly pulls inside…”

There was no doubt that Luna felt a bit silly, but she played along as the two women pulled themselves down. They lowered themselves into the arms and the laps of the other two women, and in perfect tandem their pussies pulled down across the respective cocks offered up to them. Luna’s dark flesh wrapped around Celestia’s own throbbing member and smoothly took the familiar inches, and right alongside her Treehugger’s shaved slit began to engulf Fluttershy’s own pierced member. The rings only added to the pleasure as it squeezed its way inside, and as both girls lowered themselves their respective lovers cupped their hands underneath their asses. There was a great harmony to the moment as they eased themselves down, and once they had both hilted their respective partner Treehugger released Luna’s hand.

“Move and reach up...slowly...over your partner’s hair...down to their shoulders…” Treehugger spoke again quite sweetly and soothingly, and she showed Luna just how to do it. Soon both of them were bracing themselves on the shoulders of their partner, and the true fun could begin. “Now, move just like I do. No more, no less...and everyone just think about how connected we all are...in this room, on this street, in this city...but mostly just here in this room where we’re all fucking.”

Fluttershy whimpered a bit, and a look of utter joy crossed over her features. The motions that Treehugger began to guide herself and Luna through were slow and gentle; the sort of contact that Fluttershy herself wasn’t particularly used to. As Treehugger’s slender, almost impossibly tight pussy wrapped and squeezed around her member she found her entire body shivering with delight, and she struggled to not squeeze Treehugger’s ass and desperately fuck right back into her. Instead of giving in to her base instincts she kept herself calm and fluid, only moving when Treehugger told her and instead letting herself get wrapped up in the moment. In the sound of Treehugger’s voice, in the occasional feel of Celestia bumping their shoulders together, and in the utterly intoxicating scent within the room.

Treehugger had lit a bit more incense before the four of them began their most intimate contact, and it was richer and more alluring than the aroma she had used previously. As Fluttershy knelt drawing it in with her pierced member gripped by Treehugger’s pussy, the young woman couldn’t help but feel rushes of euphoria weaving across her. When her eyes opened she was treated to sights just as sweet as the scent she was devouring; the sight of Treehugger’s rustic beauty resting on her lap, the sight of Principal Celestia looking beautiful as ever, and the sight of Luna’s pregnant belly slowly swaying side by side. The four of them were indeed connected in that moment through Treehugger’s slow and meditative techniques, and the perfect icing on that lusty sample was that glorious scent that filled the room. Fluttershy shuddered with unadulterated joy; joy not only from the visceral pleasure running through her flesh but of the warmth and enlightenment she was experiencing. It was as close to true inner peace as she had ever found, and that much was recognized by the clever spiritual gaze of Treehugger.

“Feel your lover’s sexual chakra aligning with your own...lean forward and taste the honey of their lips with yours.” She guided Fluttershy forward just as Celestia leaned in, and the two pairs offered a few seconds of sweet, wet, open kisses. It ended when Treehugger pulled away, with the other three all taking their cues from her. “Now, girls with such impressive karma crystals, ease us back and slowly lift our legs. Make sure that you don’t miss a single thrust, and make sure to move with your breath. Perfect...harmonic...alignment.”

Celestia and Fluttershy moved as one, both of them doing exactly as Treehugger had ordered. Both Treehugger and Luna were soon resting on their backs and their legs were brought up; sweeping to brace around the shoulders of their lovers as the thrustings continued. From there Treehugger took one of her arms to wrap around Luna’s shoulders, while her free hand swept down to brush up and down over the pregnant woman’s belly. This time Luna didn’t glare and didn’t gasp in shock; she merely whimpered from the excitement of being caressed so openly by a woman she didn’t know, all while her sister continued to fuck her.

“Pleasure is yours to savor. It’s like a freshly beaded hacky sack ready for the first kick.” She sighed sweetly, and continued to caress Luna’s belly. “Your hands...your mouth...they’re all free now, detached from the inner piece of your passionate core pieces. Touch each other as you want. Kiss each other. The only rules are that you maintain your thrusts at a slow and measured pace, and that you indulge the deepest pleasures available within your reach…”

She had given them some level of freedom, and each of the women began to explore it. Celestia swept one hand down Fluttershy’s back while the other caressed Luna’s belly; fingers moving to press overtop Treehugger’s to hold her pregnant stomach. The hand drifting down Fluttershy’s back soon found the young woman’s ass, and with a swift and gentle motion she probed the pucker of her rear. She didn’t penetrate for fear of breaking the slow momentum, but it was a gentle reminder that though she enjoyed the tight embrace of her sister’s pussy, Fluttershy’s ass was still on her mind quite a bit. Fluttershy in response took the freedom of her mouth to lean in and kiss her mistress; turning her head to meet Celestia’s and allowing her tongue to dance. She kissed her more boldly and more deeply than she ever had as just a pet, but each lick and swipe of her tongue was taken with the same slow pace of her thrusts. Celestia allowed it willingly, sighing contently as the moment continued.

“We’re reaching the point of spiritual and physical fertility.” Treehugger finally announced deeper into the evening, as she let her fingers fondly tease over Luna’s stiffened nipples. “When it strikes us we’re all going to give in to our lust. There will be sweat, and there will be the nectar of our bliss, but there will be no hesitation and there will be no fear. Only the combined joy of our cosmic bond, and the knowledge that we’re all but glorious dust sweeping together in a bowl of bliss…”

None of the girls interrupted her, and Celestia and Fluttershy continued to thrust. She didn’t speak again until a few seconds later, almost adding it as an afterthought but still conveying a fairly critical point of information.

“...but it’s seriously the peak of physical fertility, so I’m toooootally going to get pregnant.” She chirped up, rocking herself back into Fluttershy’s cock. “Like...so awesome.”

Even her statement couldn’t draw the other women out of the moment, and the dreamlike sensuality continued until the shared peak crossed over them. In such a state it was impossible to tell just who began to cum first and who ended up cumming last; or even when it all began and ended. Pleasure simply evolved into more pleasure, and like a natural change of the wind their gentle thrusting turned into a slow spasming of their nethers. Both Luna and Treehugger felt rushes of cum inside of them practically in tandem; their pussies slowly milking and squeezing those throbbing lengths as they enjoyed the warm gloss filling them up. Both Fluttershy and Celestia came with a tremendous power that resonated throughout their entire bodies; their breasts bouncing and snapping back and forth as their legs tightened and shook. The heavy sacks underneath their shafts both slapped against the underside of their lovers as they filled them up, each one pumping squirt after squirt of rich, white cream into their spiritual cores.

Inner light only felt half as warm as an inner creampie, and both Treehugger and Luna enjoyed it as they received it. When the moment finally ended Treehugger opened her eyes anew, one hand moving down to caress over her belly as if it signify her belief that the moment of fertility had indeed struck home. The other three didn’t speak until Treehugger did first, her voice happy and joyful and ringing with peace.

“That, like, concludes our session, babes.” Treehugger smiled, gazing to the trio with a look of fondness over her features. “This was very productive. I feel like everyone connected with their heartspace consciousnesses, and had, like, really rocking orgasms.”

None of them could complain to that effect, from Fluttershy’s desperate blush to Luna’s whimpering, to Celestia’s bemused and still-dominant smile. It wasn’t until the principal spoke up that the other three women turned to her, and she gave a soft and playful laugh.

“It was fun, Treehugger.” She announced simply, and pulled her cock out of Luna’s still-dripping pussy. “But now…? Now let’s try it my way, if that works for you.”

Treehugger just offered her that gloriously lazy smile, and gently nodded.

“Like, of course, babe.” She beamed, and moved a hand out to tease her fingers overtop the tip of Celestia’s drooling cock. “Does your ritual of inner peace start with three women sucking your cock at the same time?”

“Fluttershy really has told you a lot about me.” Celestia beamed, and clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. “So let’s get to it.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> You gotta like, align your chakras, man. And then you gotta like, stick it in her.
> 
> Then you gotta, like, totally follow me on [tumblr.](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) It's the best way to reach your apex of heartspace consciousness.


End file.
